Just A Little Hint
by let-the-eli-in
Summary: All she needed was just a little hint, and he was the only one willing to clue her in. [oneshot, AxelxTifa]


To say that Tifa had 'searched far and wide' wouldn't even begin to cover it.

She had looked through every nook and cranny in every world she scoured. Only her confidence and high hopes spurred her onwards in her fervent pursuit. You could've coined it as a wild goose chase, or that she was simply searching for a needle in a haystack, but any derogatory comments thrown at her intentions would've been merely brushed aside. Tifa wasn't going to give up; not now, not ever.

But even she had to admit that her hopes were slowly being worn away. Every time she looked past a corner and didn't see his face, a tiny part of her gave up. Every time she asked a person of his whereabouts, and they could not answer, the fire in her heart was snuffed out.

If only she could have a hint… a little hint, just a small clue as to where he might be…

"A little hint…" she whispered faintly to no one in particular. "Just a little hint…"

"A little hint…? I'd be more than happy to clue you in."

Tifa searched around for the owner of that chiding voice, and did not have to look far to find him. He was unique in every sense of the word, his flaming locks of hair setting him apart from the dull population that surrounded him. Cloaked from the neck down in black, pale skin taught around his face. His eyes were the most contrasting, yet normal, feature about him. They were a striking emerald green, two lights in an otherwise dark existence.

"W-Who are you?" Tifa managed to say, her voice unsteady as she recovered from the shock of the man's shady appearance.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Tifa regained her composure quickly. Even this man's name was peculiar… "What do you want?"

"Hmm, not as timid as we appear. Anyway, I believe the question is, what do _you _want?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious."

Tifa didn't much like this man intruding in her business, but he _had _said he'd be willing to clue her in, despite the fact that he had no idea as to what her desires were. "There's someone I want to find, that's all."

"Oh, a long lost love is it?"

This man - Axel - simply continued to pry into things he had no reason to pry into in the first place. Tifa was more than a little miffed, but didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "…No. There's… someone else that he loves. We were just friends when we were kids." She said this not only to Axel, but to herself. Tifa needed to make herself realize that Cloud didn't love her and she didn't love him. He was just a very, _very _dear friend…

"_Unrequited _love, then. I stand corrected. I wonder what that feels like…"

Tifa answered before she could stop herself. "It feels terrible, that's what it feels like." She bit her lip in guilt. "…leave me alone, okay?"

Axel shrugged with indifference. "Fine, have it your way. If you don't want my help, so be it."

This effectively sparked Tifa's interest. "What…? You want to help me?"

"What part of 'I'd be happy to clue you in' didn't you understand?"

"I-I thought-"

"-Come here."

Tifa did as she was told, timidly to be sure, but she complied. Axel's commanding tone of voice convinced her that she had no other choice but to obey. The man wrapped a thin arm tightly around her waist. She was quick to protest, but Axel paid her no attention.

Something black curled itself around Tifa's sneakers. She squealed in momentary panic, but Axel kept his grip on her as the darkness enveloped them both. Everything around them went black, and Tifa could not see a foot in front of her. She buried her head in Axel's chest to keep herself from being too frightened, but she was only met with more black as her face collided with the leathery fabric of his coat.

Then, slowly, the world around the pair began to brighten. It took form and texture, and morphed into a place very familiar to young Tifa.

"T-This… is Hallow Bastion!" Her voice was incredulous. For all she had known, this place had been obliterated nine years ago. And yet, here it was, right in front of her.

"You mean this is where Cloud is? You mean he's been here all this time?" Tifa turned to Axel, who had long removed his arm from her and was now walking silently to a dark portal he had conjured in front of him. "Wait!"

Axel turned. His face had adopted a very hard look. "What is it now?"

Tifa watched him for a moment, then gathered the courage to speak. "Do you know where Cloud is? I mean, _exactly _where he is?"

Axel rolled his eyes theatrically, and shook his head. "I only agreed to give you just a little hint. You're going to have to figure out the rest on your own, babe."

Tifa nodded solemnly, then looked over the Bastion. It couldn't be that hard to find him now… "Okay… one more thing."

Axel halted himself mid-step and mid-scowl. "_What?_"

"Why did you help me?"

Axel sighed inwardly. "Because I know what's it like when you're searching for a person you care about. Later."

With that, Axel slipped into the darkness and disappeared.

Tifa inclined her head a bit, and smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
